forbidden love
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: lavi comete la mayor falta para los bookman, se enamora ahora el y allen deveran luchar por su amor.pesimo summary,pasen y lean XD


**Titulo: ****forbidden love**

Publico: mas de 13

Tipo: romantic fic

Pareja: lavi x allen

Autor: dark_tenshi_mukuro

Esta dedicado a mis amigas de la prepa pero sobre todo a Coyo que me he ayudado mucho a subir mis fanfics a la red; y a mi primita Karen que es la loquita que siempre me apoya XD

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

//… (…)// =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- = cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las mas profundas salas de la biblioteca de la orden obscura un pelirrojo estudiaba un gran, gran libro de paginas amarillentas y que parecía estar escrito a mano, sobre la mesa había por lo menos otros 10 libros del mismo tamaño y que habían sido escritos hacia 300 años por lo mínimo.

Pocas personas tenían accesos a esa sala pues en ella se guardaban los más grandes secretos y los libros prohibidos que la iglesia recopilaba a lo largo de los años.

-"Lavi…"-un chico de cabellos níveos saco al joven de su lectura, estaba parado frente a el.

-moyashi? Que pasa?-le pregunto un tanto sorprendido de verle ahí

-podemos hablar?-las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un suave carmín

-claro, de que quieres hablar?-le dijo mientras ponía un separador en el libro y lo cerraba

-eh…no, aquí no.-el pequeño estrujaba sus manos nervioso, trataba de mirar al chico a los ojos pero no lo lograba

-Bien - la actitud llamo la atención del futuro bookman, se levanto y fue con Allen a la parte mas profunda de la biblioteca, un lugar donde 3 estantes convergían y formaban un pequeño y obscuro callejón –que pasa?

-L-Lavi…-el peliblanco estaba sumamente nervioso, temblaba y estaba muy sonrojado, además las palabras se negaban a fluir -(tengo que hacerlo, no puedo esperar mas)...La-Lavi…

-que pasa?-el pelirrojo lucia sereno, sospechaba lo que el moyashi le quería decir y no le molestaba, muy por el contrario

El pequeño poseedor de unos preciosos ojos platinados siguió intentando pero simplemente no podía. Las palabras se negaban a salir pero tenia que hacerlo ahora o nunca mas lo volvería a intentar.

Pero si las palabras no fluían, habría que hacer uso de toros métodos, Allen se acerco al pelirrojo, sujeto su chamarra y se levanto sobre las puntas de los pies para darle un suave beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-(sugoi! n///n lo hice!!...O///O lo hice?)-Allen se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se dio la vuelta apenado

-(T///T falto poco para que fuera en la boca)- Lavi estaba estático, sus mejillas estaban rojas, miraba al peliblanco –(esa inocencia es lo que me gusta de el)- Lavi tomo a Allen y le obligo a dar la vuelta y le brindo un dulce y tierno beso para luego abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído –"te amo"

-Lavi…-Allen no podía creerlo y por unos segundos no supo que hacer, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de estallar, sus piernas apenas podían sostenerle en pie, su mente era una maraña de ideas y palabras; además que ahora sus labios tenían una leve adicción –_"por favor…"_hazlo de nuevo

Lavi le beso de nuevo y esta vez Allen pudo corresponderle

Esta enternecedora escena era admirada por un bookman, un viejito de cabello cano y ojos profundos, el viejo solo emitió un gruñido de molestia cuando vio como los dos jóvenes se mimaban, así como llego desapareció sin que nadie notara su presencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya por la noche, Allen se dirigía a su cuarto cuando sintió como alguien le jalaba a la obscuridad, tras unos segundos se expectación el exorcista vio delante de si al viejo bookman.

-joven Walker, quiero hablar con usted- el viejo lucia serio, incluso un tanto molesto, Allen iba a decir algo pero el bookman continuo-dime joven exorcista, sabes cuales son las reglas de los bookman?-

-yo…no, no se-dijo un poco intimidado

-bien, entonces te lo explicare de una manera sencilla-le dijo el viejo-los bookman somos recolectores de la historia, no tenemos familia, no tenemos hogar y la mas importante de todas, no tenemos corazón…-le miro a los ojos-comprendes?

-u-usted nos vio?-pregunto sorprendido el peliblanco

-aléjate de Lavi, si no lo haces tomare cartas en el asunto-sus ojos reflejaban una furia contenida

-…-Allen no pudo decir nada, el viejo se fue dejándolo confundido y asustado.

El joven Walker no durmió bien esa noche en su cabeza se repetían las palabras del bookman, no podía creer que Lavi estuviera rompiendo las ancestrales leyes de los bookman

-Tal vez…solo lo dijo para que no lo alejara de sus estudios- se dijo el peliblanco, cuando se dio cuneta el sol ya salía en el horizonte-pero y si es verdad?...(deberé ser cauteloso, no importa si solo bromeaba)-

Aquel día paso sin novedad Allen se dedico a ayudar a Lena lee con algunos expedientes y cuando la noche llego el pequeño moyashi se sentía muy cansado

Cuando iba a su cuarto vio en el piso un camino de pétalos rojos y blancos. El pasillo que llegaba a su cuarto estaba alumbrado con pequeños faroles y flotaba en el aire un dulce aroma de gardenias y rosas. Bastante intrigado Allen siguió el caminito, al llegar a su puerta la vio abierta

-que pasa aquí?-se pregunto mientras entraba, el piso estaba lleno de flores, vio su cama, en ella había aun mas flores, sobre la almohada y las cobijas

-_"s-sugoi…"_-murmuro impresionado; la puerta se cerro y el pequeño volteo asustado-Lavi?!

-_"Allen-chan"_-le sonrió el pequeño retrocede un poco intimidado y cae en la cama, una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en los labios del Jove pelirrojo. Pone seguro a la puerta, avanza hacia el pequeño.

Tras aquella puerta cerrada y alejada de la frialdad del mundo, Lavi le demostró su amor al pequeño peliblanco. Mientras las caricias eran lentas y dulces las horas pasaban presurosas entre gemidos y jadeos. Cuando el sol salio ambos estaban cansados, pero muy felices.

-(Lavi…)-Allen miraba al pelirrojo dormir, jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, se acerco a su cuello y aspiro el aroma del pelirrojo. Sonrió al pensar que aquella seductora fragancia bañara su cuerpo, beso la mejilla del chico y este comenzó a despertar

-Lavi, hay que levantarnos- otro beso, este en el cuello

-no, otro rato- murmuraba mientras abrazaba al pequeño, Allen se retuerce tratando de salir

-Lavi! anda tengo hambre- gimoteo, Lavi le dio un beso

-un rato mas, quiero estar contigo- sonrió –después ya no te veré, estaré estudiando. Por eso solo 5 minutos más-

-ok, solo 5 minutos mas- el pelirrojo le agradeció con un beso. Pero aquellos 5 minutos se transformaron en más de 45 minuto que Lavi entretuvo al chico con toda clase de caricias y mimos.

-ya Lavi me muero de hambre- gimió triste el niño, le encantaba estar con Lavi pero sus tripas llevaban rato protestando de hambre

-ok, ok-se levanto el pelirrojo y dejo caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, Allen lo miro caminar por el cuarto buscando su ropa, en medio de la pasión no sabia donde había terminado.

Ya vestidos y arreglados salieron, caminaron rumbo al comedor platicando de a que horas podían verse. Allen noto un aura pesada, levanto la vista y vio el motivo, el viejo bookman les miraba desde el final del pasillo.

-bueno Allen, voy a la biblioteca- se despidió el pelirrojo dejando al pequeño en el comedor. Iba a robarle un beso pero el peliblanco le rehuyó.

-que ocurre?-pegunto preocupado Lavi, Allen vio sus ojitos verdes entristecer y mando al demonio al viejo panda .

-nada, no pasa nada- le dice al tiempo que le da un apasionado beso-te veo para comer?- su respuesta fue un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viejo fue a la oficina de komui avanzo firme y enojado hasta el joven pelinegro que le sonreía, cuando komui le vio tan serio se preocupo

-que pasa?- le dijo amable el joven

-komui-san, le pido contacte con back-chan- inicio, su voz era seria y un tanto brusca

-uh? para que?-se preocupo

-Lavi y yo nos marchamos-

-QUE???!!!-se alarmo mas preocupado por el motivo-pero por que?-

-Lavi tiene muchas distracciones en este lugar-por mas que komui intento convencerlo de lo contrario no lo logro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi habia vuelto a sus estudios pero esta ves estaba mas concentrado y se apresuraba a leer para poder ir a comer con su pequeño Allen. Había leído más de 2 libro en media hora y se disponía a terminar el tercero cuando el bookman le llamo

-Lavi, tenemos que hablar- Lavi le miro y sonrió, para el era un día feliz

- que pasa panda?- le dijo se sorprendió de que su maestro no se molestara al ser llamado así

-recoge tus cosas, nos vamos mañana- le cerro el libro de golpe

-que?!- pero porque?- se levanto y le miro sin comprender

Aquí hay muchas cosas que te distraen de tus estudios

-pero no podemos….-mordió su lengua para no mencionar al peliblanco que le ataba a ese lugar – no he terminado de leer los libros de esta biblioteca, me falta menos de un cuarto, no podemos esperas?- quería ganar tiempo a toda costa

-no importa, la sede de china tiene muchos documentos nuevos, debemos irnos

-NO, NO QUIERO IRME!- le grito, tardo poco en darse cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error, ahora ya no había marcha atrás

-por que?! Por ese maldito exorcista?!- le miro furico, lavi no supo que contestar –te enamoraste, verdad?- lavi le desvió la mirada sin saber como decirle que si – eres un tonto, te deje estar con ellos para recolectar información, ¡sabes las reglas!

-entonces dejare de ser un bookman, no me iré- se revelo contra el viejo –me quedare con allen el resto de mi vida

-invertí muchos años en ti, no dejare que mi esfuerzo se valla a la basura por un caprichito tuyo!- hablaba totalmente molesto –te alejare de aquí quieras o no…-murmura un conjuro incomprensible, traza algunos símbolos en el aire y estos permanecen suspendidos como si los hubiera trazado con tinta en una hoja de papel

-que es…?- lavi no puede terminar de formular la pregunta , una burbuja verdusca sale de los símbolos y se lanza contra lavi como un tigre sobre su presa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-allen!! allen!!- Lena lee llega corriendo, allen la miro un segundo y no pudo evitar preocuparse al verla llorar; la chica le abraza y solloza en sus brazos

-le-lena lee? Que pasa?- le pregunto, la chica entre jadeos la dijo

-se va, allen- las lagrimas mojaron la ropa del chico –lavi se va

-la…lavi?- allen no reacciono al momento, pero dejo a Lena lee y hecho a correr buscando al ojiverde. Llego a la biblioteca, estaba vacía, los libros de lavi aun estaban en la mesa y algunos en el piso. Sin esperar fue al cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta y el cuarto era un desastre, sin duda habían salido rápidamente –lavi… (No puedes irte…)

-suéltame, Suéltame!- lavi azotaba los puños contra la membrana de la burbuja pero sus golpes no tenían efecto alguno. El bookman caminaba delante de la burbuja que flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo –suéltame!!

Avanzaban por un oscuro túnel, era un pasadizo secreto que llevaba de la orden oscura al pueblo al pueblo y evitaba varias horas de viaje. Además era una ruta que pocos conocían

-ya deja de lloriquear, no eres un niño- le regaño

-Exacto!! Puedo decidir que hacer con mi vida!- le grito

//Vida!!…vida!…vida// se escucho el eco rebotando en las grandes paredes de la cámara a la que acababan de entrar, esa gran sala era un respiradero para el túnel; estaba casi en total oscuridad, los tubos que conectaban con la superficie y permitían el acceso del aire brindaban algunos rayos de luz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tal vez, aun pueda alcanzarlo- allen corría por el bosque, iba directo a la estación de trenes

//vida…vida…vida// el eco de la voz de lavi resonó en aquel claro del bosque, allen se detuvo en seco, aun se le escuchaba pero más débil, siguió el sonido y descubrió uno de los túneles de ventilación

-bingo!-sonrió el peliblanco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

//crack!…crack crak// un pequeño guijarro callo del techo, el bookman sospecho algo y se apresuro a cruzar la galería, pero no había legado ni a la mitad cuando se escucho una explosión y una parte del techo se callo formando una densa nube de polvo

-QUE DEM…?!- el bookman vio como una sombra humana se levantaba de ente los escombros

-n-no...No dejare que te lo lleves- dijo la sombra

-Allen? O.O- lavi le miro preocupado pues era una caída de mas de 100 metros – allen! estas bien?

-si, solo fue un pequeño golpe- le dijo

-no te metas en lo que no entiendes, Allen Walker- le dijo el bookman

-entiendo que amo a lavi- dijo decidido, su inocencia estaba activa; pelearía hasta el final – y no dejare que te lo lleves lejos de mi!

-haré lo que crea conveniente- se mostró sereno –no voy a recibir ordenes de un niñato

Allen se lanzo contra el viejo, empuño su garra izquierda hacia el viejo panda y lanzo varios zarpazos. Pero el viejo le esquivaba hábilmente

-no te molestes allen, te he visto pelear y conozco todos tus movimientos- sonrió sardónicamente el viejo mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago y le hacia caer

-ugh…-se quejo, intento levantarse pero el viejo le pateo y le volvió a tirar – (cu-cuando se hizo tan fuerte?)

-vamos, tan joven y es todo lo que das?- se acerco al joven y le puso un pie en la garganta, allen lucho pero el viejo tenia la fuerza de 100 hombres

-c-cro..ss…CROSS GRAVE!!!- grito, una cruz de luz se formo delante del bookman, tratándose de protege cruzo los brazos frente a su rostro pero la explosión le lanzo lejos. Allen aprovecho el momento y le levanto, corrió hacia la burbuja –lavi! Lavi estas bien?

-si y tu?- le dijo preocupado al ver los golpes que había recibido a manos de su maestro

-bien te sacare de ahí

-no lo permitiré!- el bookman lanzo una enorme roca contra allen, el peliblanco la detuvo pero el impulso de la piedra le empujo contra la burbuja

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!- allen comenzó a gritar, al instante en que había tocado la burbuja, una intensa descarga recorrió su cuerpo

-allen!- lavi se abalanzo contra la parte donde allen se electrocutaba y logro apartarle –(tengo que salir de aquí y ayudarle)

-pelea exorcista!- el bookman saca varias agujas y se las lanzo al peliblanco, allen apenas logro detener con su garra y tratar de huir. El bookman se refugia en las sombras y comienza a atacar valiéndose de que allen no sabe donde esta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de la burbuja lavi activa su inocencia y comienza a golpear la burbuja.

-(no se rompe!...)- tras el primer golpe solo vibra y al segundo golpe consigue el mismo resultado pero con mas dureza –rómpete, rómpete! RÓMPETE!! – pero por mas que el pelirrojo golpea la burbuja esta no se rompe -¬¬ solo queda una opción…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahh!- una agujas se clavan en la pierna de allen, estaba acorralado y parado justo donde caía un rayo de luz, esto le permitía ver al menos de donde venían los ataques y tratar de bloquearlos

-ya te haz cansado?- se escucho la voz del viejo, allen lanzo un ataque en esa dirección pero al parecer fallo, jadeo un poco –deja que te haga descansar…para siempre

-A CASO NO ERAN ALIADOS DE LA ORDEN?!!- grito el chico mientras arrancaba 3 agujas de su pierna

-NO! Solo estábamos con ustedes por conveniencia- el eco reboto en la oscuridad confundiendo al joven –incluso lavi!

-si, pero el cambio!- grito molesto

-te consta?- le dijo burlón el bookman, allen rechazo otro ataque

-si, abandono todo por mi!!- Grito, mas agujas le atacaron, algunas lograron herirlo, pero logro detener la mayoría –usted lo sabe! lavi de verdad me quiere y por eso usted esta enojado- allen supo que hacerlo enojar le daría un poco de ventaja, comenzaba a sospechar donde estaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-SELLO DE FUEGO!!- una serpiente de llamas rojizas envolvió al chico para después embestir contra la burbuja. Lavi cerró los ojos y rezo por que funcionara, su ropa se comenzó a quemar y el fuego lamía su piel dolorosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-me llevare a lavi!- grito allen lanzándose contra la oscuridad, logro rozar al viejo en el brazo, se dio cuenta que era el derecho pues sus disparos se hicieron un poco mas torpes

-sobre mi cadáver!- le escucho gritar

-que así sea!- grito allen, escucho un crujido pero no supo que era

-te propongo un trato, walker: mátame y te llevas a lavi

- y si me matas te lo llevas, no?- dijo con sarcasmo, para luego cabrearse mas- NO APOSTARE EL FUTURO DE LAVI! Con las vidas humanas no se juega y menos con las de las personas que se ama

- eso quiere decir que no tienes confianza en ganar

-por el contrario, se que ganare!- sonrió –CROSS GRAVE!!- la cruz se formo en el techo e ilumino momentáneamente la galera para después estallar y abrir un hueco que dejo entrar mas luz –ya te encontré!

Allen se lanzo contra el viejo y lo golpeo, este saco un extraño cuchillo de su ropa y detuvo el golpe. El viejo logro darle una patada en las rodillas y hacerlo caer

-muere allen!- le grito y golpeo hacia el chico con cuchillo en mano. Allen apenas pudo evitar el golpe pero se sorprendió al ver el gran cráter que había dejado y la fina arena que se había formado

-(su golpe fue tan rápido…no, no fue solo un golpe, fueron mas de mil en solo un segundo)- llego a la conclusión de que había golpeado el piso hasta romper la roca y convertirlo la en fina arena –_"debo cuidarme"_

-preocúpate exorcista, los bookman no siempre estuvimos con la orden y conocemos varias técnicas prohibidas- le dijo, la luz caía sobre el.

En un segundo se desvaneció, allen solo parpadeo una vez y se perdió de vista, no lograba escuchar nada, ni podía sentir donde se encontraban. Sus piernas temblaron, no de miedo ya estaba cansado y moverse le costaba mucho esfuerzo

- Allen!- se escucho la voz de Lavi y volteo hacia su derecha, el viejo venia directo a el, con una velocidad impresionante.

Allen solo alcanzo a cubrirse con los brazos y cerrar los ojos

-Allen… - la voz de lavi sonó cerca, el chico abrió los ojos. Frente a el estaba el pelirrojo, lavi le sonreía y sus ojos estaban entornados dulcemente; allen logro ver al bookman parado tras lavi con las mangas manchadas de sangre- allen, te amo- le abrazo.

- L-l-lavi??- allen lo comprendió todo, el pelirrojo se había interpuesto entre el y el bookman y había recibido el golpe por el- Por que lo hiciste???!!!- le grito, correspondió el abrazo y sintió la sangre correr por sus manos, lavi le beso la mejilla.

- te dije que estaría el resto de mi vida contigo- le tomo el rostro y rozo sus labios con los de allen, lavi se entrego totalmente en esa caricia, el ultimo beso.

Rápidamente la vida escapo de su cuerpo, el pequeño exorcista sintió como los labios del pelirrojo se volvían fríos. Para cuando el beso se rompió, lavi ya no reaccionaba; sus piernas se doblaron y callo pesadamente al suelo.

-Lavi!!!- allen se agacho y toco el cuerpo del joven bookman, pero este no reaccionaba, miro su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos y por la comisura de su labio corría un fino rió de sangre- Lavi?... lavi?- le sacudió un poco pero no tuvo respuesta- Lavi reacciona, despierta- le dijo con dulzura, sus labios tenían una tierna sonrisa pero sus ojos derramaban copiosas lagrimas

-Lavi, no me dejes- rogó, tomo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo volteo un poco, en su espalda una gran herida como de 25 centímetros de diámetro y unos 3 de profundidad, allen podía ver su columna vertebral.

-"el destructor del tiempo", ahora entiendo por que las profecías te llamaban así, has terminado con los recolectores de la historia- dijo el bookman mirando al chico llorar.

-no, yo no mate a lavi; fue usted- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-claro que no, por tu culpa murió- le insistió el viejo.

-por que no nos dejo ir? Pudo haber entrenado a otro bookman- le dijo mientras recostado el cuerpo de lavi y le acariciaba el rostro, fue en ese instante que vio que su chamarra tenia muchas quemaduras- (y esto?...cuando paso?)-el pelirrojo tenia también algunas quemaduras en sus manos y piernas – (lavi como saliste de la burbuja?)- .

-no se puede – el viejo llamo la atención de allen- los niños escogidos para que bookman son especiales y su entrenamiento dura mas de 20 años; crees que a mi edad pueda conseguir otro aprendiz?-

-…-allen no contesto, miraba como bajo el cuerpo de lavi se formaba un pequeño mar de sangre.

-ese niño no tenia lo necesario para ser un bookman- dijo altanero – era un inútil

- ¡¡¡cierra la boca viejo decrepito!!!- grito allen furico

- era un bueno para nada!- clavo el cuchillo en la espalda del peliblanco

-Aah! … n- no hable así de el- ese golpe no alcanzo a cortar ningún órgano vital, pero el segundo que dio, golpeo su hígado- aah!!!... no hable mal de el… aah!!!- otro golpe

-por que?... era un completo tonto, el primero en desobedecer. Un tonto muy tonto tonto, tonto- dio otra serie de golpes a allen.

-CALLESE!!!- allen no aguanto mas, se levanto rápidamente y lanzo un zarpazo contra el viejo, le atrapo la cabeza -lavi era bueno, noble y pudo haber sido mejor bookman que tu!- apretó la garra y la cabeza no tardo en ceder, estallo como cuando dejas caer una calabaza, sus garras cortaron el cráneo sin problemas.

Algunos pedazos de carne y sangre salpicaron las ropas del exorcista, pero eso poca importancia tuvo. Miro por un instante la terrible escena: el cuerpo del bookman aun de pie y la sangre emanando de su yugular, su corazón aun latía parecía no darse cuenta que le habían degollado. Pero su cabeza yacía en el piso transformada en un vomito carmesí

Desvió la mirada, si seguía contemplando eso terminaría por enloquecer, mas de lo que ya estaba en ese momento

- kkgh!...- sintió una punzada en el pecho, un dolor nuevo, bajo la vista y vio en su pecho el gran cuchillo del bookman. Lleno de rabia y dolor había bajado la guardia y no se había percatado del golpe directo que el bookman le tenia preparado- lavi…kk…ah!- saco el cuchillo de su pecho y lo tiro. Sus pasos fueron vacilantes pero logro llegar con el pelirrojo – mi amor… - se recostó a su lado y le abrazo

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente

-(por que?... )- el cuerpo de lavi había dejado de funcionar pero su alma seguía atada al mundo terrenal. Miraba la escena y lloraba-(por que yo no puedo ser feliz? Si, soy un bookman pero también era humano es muy injusto!! No había ninguna razón para que no pudiera amar a alguien)- dirigió su vista al cielo y grito

- (y si hay un dios, explícame por que no puedo amar! Y quiero una razón convincente, no una excusa barata de que me distrae de los estudios!!)-

No consiguió ninguna respuesta. Reviso con la mirada el lugar, ahora estaba solo

-(era de esperarse, allen era una buena persona debe de estar descansando ahora)- Miro el cadáver del peliblanco. Sino fuera por las heridas y por la sangre parecería que dormía tan inocente como un niño.

Una oscuridad nueva apareció, comenzó a devorarlo todo, las paredes, el cielo, los cuerpos; lavi dio una ultima mirada al cuerpo de su amante antes de que fuera devorado por la nube negra. Pero esa oscuridad no era normal, la luz surgía de ella pero no había luz ni objetos, calida, si era muy calida, como el vientre de una madre

-esto es - lavi lo recordó, había leído acerca de ese lugar- es un limbo – un lugar donde las almas vagan por la eternidad. Se miro y se encontró con que su ropa se fragmentaba en diminutas partículas de luz, tenia que volver como había llegado el mundo. Echo un vistazo a la herida de su espalda y la miro curarse lentamente- bien dios, hablemos!- grito, no hubo respuesta y pese al silencio del lugar tampoco hubo eco

-es injusto y lo sabes!- seguía gritando molesto – allen y yo pelemos por ti, moyashi-chan era uno de tus mas fieles Ángeles; tu conoces su vida hasta el ultimo detalle y sabes perfectamente que todo lo que hizo fue por amor! – su cólera disminuía, comprendió que gritando nada conseguiría – y así le pagas?, matas a su familia y no le dejas amar? Claro, si así juegas creo que el conde era más confiable-.

- dime por que? Si se supone que eres el bueno, por que haces sufrir así a tus aliados?- comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas al caer se transformaban en gotas de luz pura que caía y caía en la oscuridad- allen no se merecía esto! Allen era bueno… yo le amaba… allen – comenzó a dormitar por mas que lo intentaba no podía mantenerse despierto –allen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Año 2009

- Kanda espérame!!- gritaba un pequeño chico de cabellos níveos corría por la acera tratando de alcanzar a su amigo – nyan, no seas malo!! T-T

- no soy malo, tu eres lento- le dijo sin siquiera mirarle, el joven le dio alcance

- hoy tienes practica? O por que traes a mugen?- le pregunto el joven allen

- si, saldré tarde; vas a quedarte a ver?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-si ya me inscribí como ayudante, puedo participar- le dijo, miro la espada que el chico pelinegro cargaba en un estuche de bat -me la prestaras?-

-Cuando me derrotes en combate libre te la presto- le dijo

-que? Estas loco? Apenas comencé a practicar kendo-dijo el niño, legan a su salón y ocuparon sus lugares de siempre, no paso mucho para que el profesor llegara.

-buenos días niños y niñas XD, o debería decir señoritas o señoritos?- era un maestro alegre como pocos, le encantaba dar clases en preparatoria.

-como estuvo su fin de semana?-

-_"del asco"_-murmuro kanda, Allen soltó una risita al recordar que kanda había tenido que cuidar a sus primitos chiquitos todo el día, y varias veces le había llamado desesperado por los escuincles

-good!! ^w^- el profesor komui sonrió-les tengo una buena noticia-dijo agitando los brazos efusivamente –hoy se une un nuevo alumno a la preparatoria numero uno, pasa por favor!!!-

Entro al salón un chico alto de rostro fino y hermoso cabello rojo. Allen no se fijo en el, era una persona más y no le dio importancia

-su nombre es Lavi *apellido censurado*-

-(la…vi?...)-ese nombre resonó en la cabeza del peliblanco. Levanto la vista y un segundo basto para revivir los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Todo, la orden, los exorcistas, el maldito bookman.

-(Lavi! Es Lavi!...)- miro a su alrededor en una mesa mas alejada estaba Lena lee y una butaca atrás había un chico que miraba incesantemente a Lena lee – (back-chan…)- miro a su lado y vio al japonés que no prestaba atención al nuevo estudiante y se entretenía contestando un sudoku -_"kanda?"_-

-_"uh? Que pasa?"_-levanto la cabeza

-_"no…no pasa nada…" _-Allen se fijo bien en el chico, sin duda era Lavi, tenia los ojos de esmeralda tan vivaces y su seductora sonrisa, el chico noto que le miraba y le sonrió –O///O-

-vengo de Francia, mi abuelo es refugiado de la segunda guerra mundial y vengo a vivir un tiempo en su casa pues mis padres salieron de vacaciones n.n- sonreía

-bien pasa junto a Lena lee, hay un lugar n.n- le decía komui, saco su libro y mirando a una de sus alumnas le dijo - bien maría, dime que fue lo ultimo que vimos la clase pasada?-

Allen no se concentro nada en la clase, solo miraba al chico que platicaba con la pelinegra mientras hacia los ejercicios. Los minutos asaron lentos y tortuosos como pasan en toda clase de cálculo.

Allen miraba el reloj de su celular y pedía que ya lo dejaran salir y hablar con Lavi. Por fin el tiempo se compadeció de Allen y le permitió salir, el profesor dijo que podían salir a receso y Allen se apresuro hacia la puerta pero los alumnos se arremolinaron en la puerta y no le dejaron salir.

Para cuando logro salir Lavi ya no estaba, Kanda se le acerco y le dijo

-voy por algo de comer, vienes?- le desacomodo el cabello

-no, voy al baño…-dijo un tanto triste; cuando kanda se hubo ido Allen comenzó a vagar por la escuela, pensaba que le diría al pelirrojo cuando lo encontrara

-que curioso cabello tienes- la voz de Lavi le sorprendió; el pelirrojo estaba recostado sobre una jardinera y miraba a Allen con una sonrisa traviesa. Allen se acerco, Lavi se levanto y se sentó-soy Lavi *apellido censurado*, tu vas en mi clase no?-

-em…si, yo soy Allen Walker- sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse

-perdona la indiscreción, pero…-paso su mano por la fina cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro de Allen –que te paso?-

-eh…cuando era pequeño kanda y yo fuimos a jugar a un terreno baldío – se estremeció con el contacto de Lavi - (será mejor confirmar si me recuerda o tal vez termine tirándome de loco) –

-y luego que paso?-se mostraba curioso

-unos perros nos atacaron, kanda logro sacarnos de ahí, pero al escapar tropecé y un alambre araño mi rostro n.n- Allen sonrió

-wooww X3 que interesante vida- Lavi emocionado -y tu cabello?-

-mi cabello es un desorden genético, toda mi vida lo he tenido blanco- se toco un mechón de su pelo

-tu apellido es Walker, es poco común en México no?-le dijo a Allen

-soy adoptado, mi padre Maná me adopto en Inglaterra, es un arqueólogo, nunca se caso pero no deseaba estar solo- sonrió

-parece que eres muy feliz

-si, maná siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo- Lavi se acerco poco a poco al peliblanco, Allen pensó que era el momento de comenzar

-y ya tienes novia?-

-no, aun no, planeaba conseguir una linda chica aquí en México- miro al cielo, Allen se deprimió pues Lavi no le recordaba

-ya no lo recuerdas?- dijo el pequeño peliblanco, Lavi volteo sorprendido, Allen había abrazado sus piernas y miraba al piso triste

-recordar? Que tengo que recordar?- un tanto asustado, Allen levanto los ojos, en pocos segundos sus lagrimas saldrían

-la orden? Los exorcistas?- le pregunto, Lavi palidecía de miedo, le preocupaba estar hablando con un loco-no lo recuerdas? los bookman?

-no se de que me hablas- le levanto y se dispuso a irse

-(tengo k pensar, algo que habrá su memoria, que? Que?!)- allen le alcanzo y la jalo el brazo, no sabia que seria la clave del pasado del pelirrojo pero pronuncio lo primero que le vino a la mente, algo que no había recordado hasta ese preciso segundo – AL DESTRUCTOR DEL TIEMPO?

Lavi se detuvo, parecia surtir efecto, allen le miro a los ojo sy le dijo muy seguro

-el bufon de dios, el payaso coronado, lo recuerdas?

-…yo…-las imágenes llenaron a lavi, todo y sin ser consiente de lo que pasaba, sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir –mo-ya…shi?

-lavi, me recuerdas?-dijo temeroso

-si…lo recuerdo- miro a allen y titubeo al preguntar –pero…como es que estamos aquí?

-no lo se, yo tampoco lo entiendo- allen miro sus manos, de un momento a otro parecían las manos de alguien mas, parecía un cuerpo extraño aunque llevaba en el casi 17 años. Lavi le abrazo y le saco de ese trance, allen le llevo a un jardín apartado de a escuela. Viéndose solos lavi aprovecho apara darle un beso a allen

-que fue lo que paso después de que yo…- lavi no sabia como decirlo, era tan extraño hablar de su propia muerte estando vivo ahora

-moriste? …-lavi asintió – yo..yo mate al viejo bookman- lloro, ahora se lamentaba de haberlo matado, era un ser human, malvado pero al final un ser humano -no debí hacerlo…

-lo hiciste por amor, ya no importa – seco sus lagrimas con besos y le estrecho en sus brazos –dios sabe que…- recordó la discusión con discusión con Dios y lo que le había dicho – ya se lo que paso!

-que?- lavi le callo con un beso y le estrecho mas, casi al punto de dejarlo sin aliento

-_"nos brindaron una nueva oportunidad"_- le susurro –_"esta vez se nos permiten ser felices"_

-entonces, hay que aprovecharlo ambos echaron a caminar rumbo al salón, allen pareció recordar algo – kanda es amable, en esta vida al menos XD

-yuu esta aquí?- lavi se alegro, y pensó en todas la travesuras que le haría

Le han brindado una nueva oportunidad, esta vez podrán caminar libremente y forjarse un futuro, su destino no esta escrito, lo único seguro es que estarán juntos como no pudieron hacerlo en su otra vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejeje espero le haya gustado y dejen reviews


End file.
